


【拔杯】《The Tube,The Dick/导管与他的阴茎》（威尔喉咙里的导管和拔的阴茎

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 在一次晚间心理治疗谈话过程中，汉尼拔和威尔交谈起一些往事，然后汉尼拔提出了一个情景复现的非常规治疗手段－－让威尔给他进行一次口交。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Kudos: 4





	【拔杯】《The Tube,The Dick/导管与他的阴茎》（威尔喉咙里的导管和拔的阴茎

“你现在还会想着以前的那些事情吗？”

“有时。”

“可以告诉我你想的吗？”

“你真正付出行动陷害我的那天，那件事——你把一根管子插进我的喉咙，然后把Abigail的耳朵顺着管子放进我的身体里。”

“...那么，那让你感觉如何？当你回想起来时。”

“愤怒，还有，疼痛，还有，悲伤。”

“愤怒是对于我。疼痛是对于你当时的身体。悲伤是出于什么？”

“Abigail。”

“我很抱歉，Will。”

“......”

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以借助一些非常规的治疗方式来帮助你修正在回忆以往事情的时候产生的痛苦情绪。这并不是常规的治疗方式。你愿意吗？”

“可以试试。”

“很好。那么——”

在夜晚的7:30，Will 一如往常来到Hannibal的诊所进行新的、正式的心理治疗，在一杯红酒下肚后，Hannibal挑起了上面的话题，Will应允了，于是有了下面这幕：

Will坐在Hannibal 的办公椅上，椅子大而舒适，皮质的触感和设计科学的角度让Will逐渐放松，他没有对着桌子，而是面向了左手边，Hannibal此刻站的位置，Will的肩部刚刚与Hannibal的胯部处于同一水平。

“你准备好了吗？Will。”

Hannibal的声音从头顶倾泻下来，仿佛是阳光照透不过的阴郁树枝，投射下的是黑暗清凉。

咽了咽口水，Will点了点头。

然后他看着Hannibal慢慢拉下了裆部处的拉链。

像那晚管子被拽紧扭动的声响。

Will思绪又飘向了那晚的场景——他当时神志不清地坐在自己家里的椅子上，头往后仰着，拉扯着颈部的肌肉，他的嘴先是微微张着，然后有人强行用拇指和其他两根手指掰得更大了些，接着是一根冰凉粗大的管子被用着一点蛮力推了进来...

Hannibal低着头，看着Will失神在那个场景里，他右手抚上Will的脸庞，那里已经有了汗湿的征兆，温热，短短的胡茬对抗着自己的指腹，他慢慢摸向和那晚一样微微张着的嘴唇上，有点不一样的是，这次他可以轻而易举地撬开防守的白色城墙。

回忆的差别是从这里开始的，记忆里是一只强有力的胳膊环抱着自己，扶着自己的下巴和脸，引起皮肤拉扯的不适和喉咙被异物撑大的恐惧，而现在——现在：

Will挣开了眼，他看见的是Hannibal的手指上下屈着以使自己的嘴巴张着，面前等待进入的不是金属管子，而是Hannibal的阴茎 ——已经完全勃起，龟头从包皮里裸露出来，上端是泛着红的，往下逐渐带着黑，表面经脉缠绕着，像一棵庞大年老的树木，带着自己生长的形状扎根进黑黢的草丛里。

Will微微抬头向上看着Hannibal，对方似笑非笑，然后他主动张大了嘴，让“管子”，让这根阴茎进入了自己的口腔，缓缓地开始触及到那个狭窄的入口，Will红着脸颊，喉咙开始不住地进行吞咽反射。他努力控制着。鼻腔周围的空气混入了并不陌生的麝香，当不经意地失控Will发出了呜咽声响后他才意识到自己已经把Hannibal的阴茎吞到了底。

哽在了喉底，全身感官全部聚集到了这个地方，Will甚至能感觉到Hannibal的阴茎在时不时地微微弹跳。他试图收缩一下喉咙，然后突然听见上方传来吸气的声响，喉咙里的阴茎剧烈弹跳了一下，继而就戳刺到了脆弱的皮肤黏膜，Will也跟着哽咽了一声。

唾液无法被送进管道，于是反方向流了出来，打湿了Hannibal的睾丸和毛发。

Will的脑海里隐隐残留着的影像让他开始不住地收缩喉部肌肉，不停地收缩，挤压着里面的那根灼热阴茎，而以往的那块耳朵，消失在了唾液流出的声响里，就像人们把一个曾经很珍藏的东西用力扔进了一汪深水，记住的不再是它存在时的样子，而是它消失在水里的模糊样子。

他开始迸发出眼泪。

“嘘嘘嘘...”Hannibal一手轻轻揪着Will乱糟糟的卷毛，一边为他擦着眼泪，Will的眼角现在和他自己的阴茎一样红着。

视线模糊地看向Hannibal，Will深深吸入充满麝香味的空气，他开始学着放松自己的喉部，让龟头擦过自己的上颚引起一阵刺痒，然后再反复摩擦着，他双手扶着Hannibal的胯部，然后自主开始吸吮着嘴里的阴茎。

Hannibal大声地呼吸着，感受着Will无比湿滑温热的口腔按压着自己的阴茎，全身的火热感涌向底处。诊所室里不断回荡着水渍声和呜咽声。

被前液和口水混着涂抹得润泽的唇，至今没有消退的脸颊两侧的红晕和不断被刺激出生理眼泪而一直泛红的眼角，时而紧闭又时而迷茫望向自己的碧蓝色双眼，以及，那持续紧紧吮吸着自己阴茎的窄热的口腔，Hannibal为Will抚弄着额前那撮总是卷曲得很可爱的头发，撩开这些随着主人的动作一颤一颤的跳跃毛发，Hannibal得以尽情欣赏着把恐惧和痛苦化为情欲释放出来的Will。 

他真美，不是吗？他总是这么美。让人想小心翼翼呵护的脆弱，又想让人把他狠狠摔碎在地上四分五裂的残缺美。 

Will察觉到Hannibal开始摆起了胯部，克制着不在自己嘴里猛烈冲刺的冲动。稍稍吐出一半阴茎，然后头部摇摆着让其分别碰撞在左右两颊的柔软皮肉上，意料内地后脑勺的头发被不自禁拽得更紧了。

当初那些管子是怎么捅进自己的食道的？干涩、强硬，带着割伤颈部皮肉的恐惧...Will张大了嘴，再一次完全吞入Hannibal的已经变大了更多的阴茎。为了使阴茎能更滑入喉底，Will慢慢前倾着离开椅子，扶着Hannibal的腿部，他保持着不让阴茎脱离出喉咙，一边缓缓下跪到地面。接着他终于双膝跪在了坚硬冰凉的地板上，仿佛在船上漂泊太久的人重回到泥土上的奇妙和感恩。

Will含着阴茎发出混沌的满意的声响，他双手抚上Hannibal挺巧饱满的臀部和手感良好的大腿后侧肌肉，他微微弯下腰，使阴茎跟着在口腔里下垂，然后扭着臀部挺身，伸长了脖子，尽力打开喉咙让阴茎插进喉底。

那晚就是这样的。塑料制成的坚硬的管道撑大了自己的食道，把自己的喉结逼到了皮肉处的小小一角，可怜而委屈地上下滑动着，在皮肤上形成了一道波浪似的颤动。

自己的喉部被撑大着...Will摸完了Hannibal的右腿，把手伸向自己的脖子，他想看看，现在它是不是也一样被撑大着。

它是的。

然后另一只粗大厚实的手加入了自己的动作，Hannibal把手贴着Will的手，透过他的指缝描绘着因为被撑大而显现出来的喉骨。

“是的...那晚它就是这样被撑大的...你现在是一样的感觉吗？Will，那晚被管子撑大的感觉和现在被我的阴茎撑大的感觉是一样的吗？”

Will只能勉强抽泣一声作为回应。

然后Hannibal开始规律地前后摇摆起自己的胯部，在不伤害Will的情况下在咽喉处进出刺戳着，狭窄但总是会为自己在进入时扩张开来的甬道入口，火热，覆盖着阴茎周边的火热让Hannibal开始冲刺得更快，更深入。

“唔呜...”被冲刺得不得不仰起头的Will眼神破碎地看向Hannibal。

是求饶吗？永远不会。

Will手上使力攥紧了Hannibal的臀肉，顺势推着他的胯部向自己的口腔更猛烈地顶入。Hannibal看向Will，眼底汇聚了棕红的暴风，先前的忍耐已经使他额头和高耸的颧骨上渗出一层薄汗。Hannibal左手始终揪住Will的卷发，右手托住那个小小的精灵一样的耳朵和下颌，他开始剧烈地冲刺——

“唔呜！”滚烫粘稠的精液射在了食道壁上，盘踞在那里一点点滑进身体的更深处。Will完全吞入着阴茎，鼻子扎进Hannibal的深黑毛发里，鼻腔和口腔里都是满满的麝香。

Will红着眼等着Hannibal射完精液，然后他微微抬头看着Hannibal，Hannibal也喘息地回望着他。然后就像那晚把管子拔出来一样，Hannibal右手捏住Will的嘴唇，使其呈现O字形，然后他后退着胯部，让阴茎慢慢地从嘴里拔出，些许的精液被抹在了湿滑的舌面上，阴茎脱离了出来，垂在两腿之间。Hannibal推起Will的下巴，使嘴巴合拢，然后再捂住口鼻。

Will的脸色逐渐憋得通红，然后喉结再次滑动，嘴唇紧密贴合，“咕咚”一声，顺应着生理反应，咽下了黏附在肉壁上的精液。

Hannibal笑起来，放开了Will的口鼻，看着他大口呼吸，嘴里已经没有了精液。

此刻已经是往日里Will治疗到点的时间，Hannibal坐在椅子上，裆部处拉链没有拉上，阴茎依然暴露在外，垂软着收缩进包皮里。Will躺在了旁边的地板上，呈现婴儿的蜷曲姿势，平复了气息，但仍然微微喘着，他把手放在自己的脖子上，微微摩挲着，眼里没有了愠怒、痛苦和悲伤，取而代之的是平静和安心。

椅子传来吱响，Will侧着头望上去，Hannibal弯下身子，眼里溢满着温柔和愉悦。

-When God looks down at you, don't you want to be looking back at Him? (当上帝低头看向你时，你难道不想回望着他吗？)1

-Yes.(是的，我想。)

1*出自汉尼拔剧本S2E02里的台词。


End file.
